Jedi lost in time 2
by Evil with you
Summary: This is the SQL to first Jedi lost in time. Fall of the Galactic Republic . obi-wan Ahsoka Eva Anakin Anna angel when into Cryo-sleep wait for the Sith empire to stop hunting the few Jedi from extinction . But not everything when to plan 75 years later something unexpected just happened that the Skywalker family never thought would come .
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo everyone this is the sql from Jedi lost in time . I was in the process a month back but I had a lot going on so just a warning That my grammar is still not the best and sec on the agenda I still have a lot going on but I will continue to work on the sequel . All so I read some of the questions and didn't answer them so if you want answers you can just message me . But here you go Jedi lost in time 2 hope you injoy .**

Chapter 1

old Scientist as I look over to R2 on my death bed 'R2 it as been over a 75 year's sense we've been down this facility and I may not have much time now buy yet I wonder what the other sectors are doing ?

R2, well sir I don't know I haven't had any contact with them in over a year now

Old scientist ' Cough " it could all clear to leave this facility and unfreeze the Skywalker family

R2 . Would you like me go do that right now sir

Old scientist " cough cough cough " no I want you to wait a year if they do not contact this facility then unfreeze them

R2, yes sir

Old scientist " good mm I'm every grateful

To have live for this long I don't know what up there but I hope they find out when you go up there with them

R2 ' mmm I'v wonder the same thing but I'v all ways wanted to thank you for give me a body

Old scientist ' smile ' eh no problem I had a lot of time on my hand and there was a lot of experimental things that wasn't in development so I thought why not ?

R2 ' I wish I could've found a cure for your disease "

Old scientist " mmm I wish so too I wish I could have more time but given the current situation I would either die from starvation or have this disease either way it doesn't matter and that's The very reason we have you here R2 ' we knew our resources would be limited we just didn't know when It be depleted

R2 ' not all of us could have known

Old scientist ' cough cough cough ' mmmm I'm going to close my eyes for a bit R2 remember 1 year unfreeze them '

R2 'rest sir rest

latter that night the old scientist past way leaving R2 in charge of the underground the Facility wait for to unfreeze is masters ,

5 months later after the scientist past way R2 as be getting readings of moment from the surface but can't indicate what it is '

Just then a large Boom the facility alarms went off R2 got up and pick up a blaster rifle '

Announcer " warning warning the facility is breached "

R2 " what the status

Announcer" defense systems are Active on the upper level The main Entrance has been breached '

R2 ' I'm detecting multiple hostile's "

Announcer ' warning warning defense systems failed on upper level the intruders are heading to elevator

R2" mm dam. I when to sand out side by the doors of the Cryo- bay where it wasn't too far from the elevator as I was getting prepared for the intruders .

Announcer " activating security droids

5 Harry security droids came down the all way to back up R2 at the Elevator door

Announcer ' I am detecting a distress call on the surface ?

R2 ' wait what who send out the distress call

Announcer , unknown

Just then R2 and the 5 heavy security droids Line up there shots'

Announcer ' warning alarm is deactivated security system shutting down security Droids deactivated this facility System is compromised Cryo-bay still operational under it protocols'

Just then the 5 heavy droids shut down but R2 sill stood his ground at the door as the elevator stop the doors opened and smoke came out of it R2 fired is blaster and something in the smoke reflected the shot what came out of the smoke was sith troopers with highly advanced riot shields R2 keep fitting until they ion grenade .

R2 fell to the ground as he couldn't move his body as the smoke cleared 1 trooper when in the Cryo-bay the other two stood in the all way as a Sith Lord was walking by them ,

Sith Lord " you two pick this synthetic machine up

Troopers yes " ma'am

As the Sith Lord walk in the Cryo-bay the two Sith troops pick up R2 and brought him along . As they walked in they set him down .

The Sith Lord looks at the cryo-pods were they see Anakin Ahsoka Eva Anna angel all sill sleep in Cryo- genesis as the trooper typing on the Console .

Trooper ma'am " this is definitely the Skywalker family we found them

Sith Lord " ahh the skywalks the most powerful Jedi the Sith empire as been looking for you for years since we arrived and now we found them "

Trooper 2 " Ma'am I'm get reports that reinforcements are coming '

Sith Lord " mm unfreeze the children

R2 " no I will not let you take them '

As the Sith trooper was at. Console R2 try pick up the blaster aim at the trooper but the Sith Lord pick R2 up and cut is arm off then throw Him at the wall knocking him out .

then the Sith Lord stop and look at Eva anakin Ahsoka pod as Anna pods we're going through the unfreezing process ,

Sith Trooper 3 ' ma'am you batter hurry up the enemies here .

Sith Lord " hold them off have the ship ready

Sith Trooper 3 " yes ma'am .

announcer initiation complete . The both Anna and Angels pod open

Anna and angel both yawned and quickly gain conscious '

Anna as I rub my eyes " momma's is it time to get up

Sith Lord " I'm sorry but your parents aren't wake . your coming with us "

Both angel and Anna froze in shock as they were terrified .They both try to grab their light sabers but the Sith Lord already had them in her hands "

Sith Lord " tsk tsk tsk no we can't let you have these "

3 trooper " ma'am are ship is here but you better hurry the Gloryin government has more troops inbound "

Sith Lord " you two grab them and let's go

The two Sith Trooper both said yes ma'am . They when to Pick up Anna and Angel as they screaming cried and squirmed as much as they could to brake free as the Sith Trooper Carry them down the hallway

both Anna and angel screamed . Nooo MOMMA.s DADDY wake up there take us way nooooo . all they could do was cry in squirm more The elevator door's closed as . the Sith Trooper head to the main entrance . They blasting their way out carrying two children on the ship . As the Sith Lord walk on long with the Sith Trooper they took off .

and the Gloryin trooper ordered star fighters to fallow that ship as the Gloryin troopers wait for a team to investigate this new area outside city .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

announcer ' Cryo- pod unfreezing program initialize 3 . 2 . 1 process complete .

anakin stretching in the pod he Reagan conscious . He opening is eye as anakin slowly step out looking down at the other pods see Eva and Ahsoka sill in Cryo-genesis but Anna and angel pods were closed and empty

Anakin thought to himself . Uh that odd the girls must be up all ready but why do I sense they miss me mmm odd .

as anakin grabbed his light saber he slowly exited the cryo- bay and walked to the elevator to go find his daughters .

After few minutes looking round anakin noticed that the facility look newer but kept going. Anakin then stumbled into the mess hall seen synthetic machine A bunch Scientist he didn't know but no sign of his daughters

Anakin ' who are you people

but all the scientist whispered

R2 came up to anakin slowly then stop .

R2 Master you're wake it about time

Anakin ' I'm sorry but who are you and why you call me master

R2. Master it me R2-D2

Anakin '' no you're not R2 my bud is a astro droid not a synthetic Machine now who are you people how did you get in here

R2 then told anakin all the memories he had when he was round is master anakin found it hard to believe that R2 had new. Body that looks Close to human .

Anakin ' well it good to see you buddy but why didn't you wake us up and have you seen Anna an angel

R2 . master you batter sit down

Anakin " R2 just tell me have you or have you not

R2 ' master how can I explain this

Anakin ' explain what tell me

R2 ' after the scientist Past way I took over . few months later the base was under attack it only took few mins to brake through security and differences

Anakin " fear is voice . what happened R2

R2 ' the Sith empire took Anna and angel and when I'd try to fight back they knocked me out I'm sorry sir .

Anakin begin to turn yellow he was so frustrated and upset that he didn't want to believe it .

Anakin . Why didn't you wake me why did you wait this long

R2 master I was out cold I didn't get re-activated until last night I'm sorry

Anakin ' your sorry thanks to you my daughters are in the hands of the Sith empire being tortured or slavery or in a prison cell i don't know what worst

R2 . Master I'm sorry I didn't think I have to wake you up . I'd thought I could handle it . I've done everything I could and am really sorry

Anakin. Sorry isn't good enough R2 I don't mean to yell at you it just I'm really upset

R2. I understand master

Anakin. I can tell they're alive but they miss us I know it they are out there .

R2 . Master I believe will find them

Anakin ' we have too. how long have we been in "Cryo- genesis R2

R2 well when I was knock out before the attack it been 75 years master and when I got rebooted I ask d's scientist when did they found this place . they said 16 years ago so in total 91 years master .

Anakin " they both been missing for 16 years I I can't believe it so much time gone .

R2 . cording to my calculations master they be the age of 16 .they were taken at the age of five after all

Anakin ' yeah they got be in there teenage years but it doesn't matter we have to find them but I don't know what to sey to Ahsoka and Eva

R2 . I would just take it slow master I can tell them if you like

Anakin. No you just complicate things even with your new body just stey here

R2 . Ok

Anakin turn round exit and head is way to The elevator .

Few seconds he was back at the Cryo- bay Anakin got on the Consol and started the unfreezing process .

Announcer. beginning un-cryo Genesis in 3.2.1 initiation complete .

Both the pods open both Ahsoka and Eva quickly regained conscious as they both Yawn and stretch .

Ahsoka. Mmm well good morning love. you're up early

Eva. Mmm yes he is

Both Ahsoka and Eva Grabbed there lightsaber's and slow got out of the pod

Eva Noticed the girls pods were empty and something was wrong with Anakin he didn't even responded back to there comments even Ahsoka could feel it

Ahsoka ' ani is everything ok what's wrong

Anakin just stood there silent as a tear was coming down is left eye .

Eva . Hon

Anakin. I'm so sorry loves

Ahsoka. What going on why are you sorry

Eva . Yes love tell us

Anakin. Are daughters gone the Sith empire attack this facility 16 years ago took them we been frozen for 91 years total

both Ahsoka and Eva started to sob it took few minutes to try stop crying.

Ahsoka. How could of this happened

Eva. Are baby girls are gone why didn't R2 wake us

Anakin. He thought he could handle it

Eva .he wasn't supposed to fight he was supposed to wake us up but I gest he can't do that right .

Ahsoka . It wasn't his job

Anakin. I know Hons I know but I would of done the same thing in his situation and this was unexpected I mean i am very frustrated but it's not entirely his fault .

Eva . I know it just I'm so upset

Anakin . I know I know

Ahsoka. We have to find them but we're do we look .

Anakin. I don't know but I do know there alive.

Just then a Scientist came walking in over hearing them .

scientist. Um excuse me I know it a bad time but may I ask you some question it just be few

Anakin. look it not really good time so make it quick.

Scientist. Ok sir are you the Hero of the Gloryin government and the Rogue order back at the Nexis Galaxy

Anakin. Yes

Scientist. I knew it I knew it was you I can't believe you're him

Anakin. Um yes I am . any more questions

Scientist. Oh sorry yes I do . Mm and you missy are you possibly a Togruta .

Ahsoka. Um yes why are you asking.

Scientist. Heeee I'll tell you in bit and you must be the legendary black star jedi .

Eva . Um yes why dose everyone know

Me as that .

Scientist. sorry that what everyone knows you as .

Eva . It ok not many people know my name

Scientist. no but any ways i'm sure you are busy so I'm to tell you why I asked if you were a Togruta .

Ahsoka. Ok just get to the point with all of us I don't mean to be rude but we have to get out of here to find are daughters .

Scientist. I know I know and this should help with your search . You see I ask if you were a Togruta. Because well there's only 5 of you in this galaxy .

Anakin. What ?

Eva. Are you sure about that it seems far fetch .

Ahsoka. Yeah I find that hard to believe that there's only 5 in the hole Galaxy

Scientist. Well yes I find it hard too but it true the department of alien culture is the Gloryin government research for extinct Species that's been lost to the Sith war .

Ahsoka. your Serious how did the Sith empire wipe out my race.

Scientist. I'm not sure but they only know from what they can gather but if you're looking for you'll find one of them that be the best chance to go .

Anakin. ok We will take any information but how do we get there from here when we leave this Facility .

Scientist. Oh I can take you there it inside the city.

Eva. City what city

Scientist. You will see

Ahsoka. Wait why did you ask about my sis and ani .

Scientist. Oh right ok I'm sure the Rogue order would like to see all of you . Especially Mr. Skywalker .

Eva. the rogue order is here

Scientist. Yes

Eva . If we have time after we find are Daughters will go see them .

scientist. Good now fallow me I'll take you to The DAC .

Anakin. Ok but hold on I have to give a mission to R2

Scientist. Oh that synthetic machines yours I thought it was one of the Sith empire experiments that escaped Interesting data he had on him .

Both Eva and Ahsoka said wait he a what

Anakin. I'll explain later right now we got to get ready to go .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin Ahsoka Eva was a bit shocked that Elysium had major Advance city's buildings everywhere as the scientist woman flew them in her new speeder car x12 a Sufficient model equip Artificial intelligence .

Ahsoka. this place use to have jungle and a ancient city

scientist . New Elysium sill as jungle And winter areas on the planet .

Eva . Wait why you call it NEW Elysium it just elysium

Scientist . We found records of the database inside an old military installation and A temple with archive data That's when we discovered This planet was called Elysium so the Gloryin government name new Elysium .

Anakin. Is the Temple and base sill there

scientist . the base no it not there the Gloryin government tore it down there's nothing there but old dead troopers . And as for the Temple . The rogue order restorative it to working condition and that's where the Rogue order set up .

Ahsoka. When did the Gloryin government show up in this Galaxy ?

Eva . Yeah because the Sith empire had a strong presence in this galaxy

Scientist . the Gloryin government show up in this galaxy 35 years ago. The Sith empire is sill here but having little trouble maintaining this galaxy . but it sill has a strong presence and Gloryin government has found few worlds that have been burned .

Ahsoka. So the place I was born is

Scientist . Scorched yes

As the x12 land and park the speeder car . Ahsoka Eva Anakin jump out

Scientist . I'll wait here just go to the door straight you should see the line go to any buddy at the window at the Administration .

Eva Ahsoka Anakin ran walk to the door it took only seconds as they walk in they seen a lot of different species Some they haven't even seen . They walk up to the window

Administrator . Welcome to the DAC how may I oh wait your one of those tongue I thought there's only 5 of you

Ahsoka. Um yeah I'm all new here can you help me . see me and are husband have lost are daughter's is there any chance you can help us .

Administrator. Wow wow slow down miss we're did you come from because if you're new here your not registered and second we not the authorities .

Ahsoka. But a scientist said you could help us find are daughters there only a slight chance we find them.

Administrator. Mmm yes I can see her point of view all right since there's only six of you it should be hard to narrow down your daughter just let me look through the data .

few seconds past Eva Ahsoka Anakin were nervous hoping they find them both .

Administrator. What your last names

Administrator. Well there's a Anna Skywalker here in the database but her files are Limited

Anakin. Yes yes that one of them

Administrator. Mmm odd she seems to be all most resemblance this togruta in front of me

Eva . That. Definitely her

Administrator. Mmm her whereabouts are classified but she is part of the rogue order

Anakin. well at least we know we're to find them both.

Administrator. Wait what about the other daughter

Eva . Don't worry they sick together but thank you every much .

As Ahsoka Eva Anakin ran back to the x12 speeder car they quickly got in .

Scientists . Did you find any info about any of them

Anakin. Yes you were right .

Eva . They must of gotten way from the Sith empire . I'm glad I can't stand the thought of them both being with the Sith empire .

Ahsoka. I just can't wait to see them in are arms again

Eva . Me too

Scientist. Well what Information you get

Anakin. Not much just there with the Rogue order

Scientist. Oh so to the Temple ok I know we're that is at .

few minutes they reached the old temple they once knew seen it looked like it been odd on in the past years as the speeder car landed they could see a lot of members of the rogue order . As anakin Ahsoka Eva jump out .

Scientist. I hope the best for you I have to head back to the compound .

Anakin. Thank you so much

Scientist. It the least I can do .

Just then the scientist took off in her x12 as they walk up towards the Temple round a bunch of pillars Eva Ahsoka Anakin noticed the other rogue members we're looking at them in shock

Eva . Ani hun why are they looking at us

Ahsoka. Yeah because I'm feeling uncomfortable

Anakin. Mm they don't know you but they look like they know me and Eva or just maybe they're surprise to see another togruta .

one member came walk up to Them .

Rogue order 1 Anna Skywalker I thought they send you on a mission to Vega what are you sill doing here and why are you not in your robes or you're uniform .

Both Anakin and Eva look at Ahsoka and pause for a moment . Ahsoka stood quietly not knowing what to sey

R01 . Well Anna and you two what you doing here you're not supposed to be here

Anakin. Um we're hire mercenaries to back up the mission to Vega .

R01 . I don't remember the high elders hired mercenaries .

Eva . well they didn't tell us who the contact was they told us they send someone from the Rogue order to meet us .

R01 . Mm I see well it does help that we have more back up on your side Anna but if the high elders order you to meet these mercenaries then you should head to the base . you're going to miss the last transport fighter . you may want hurry now go and when you get back your cleaning for being out of uniform .

Eva . um where is the port so we can meet up we need to pick up supplies .

Ro1 . Head down that way it 10 minutes walk you'll run into a check point be on the checkpoint there be a weapons master that sell you supplies Anna will show you the way .

Anakin. Thanks

Eva Ahsoka Anakin started running where the man pointed in the direction to go

Ahsoka. Why did he think I look like my daughter

Anakin . I don't know the Lady at the DAC said you were a resemblance so I can see why . but if there's on a mission we should help them

Eva . I agree plus I don't think they don't take to Kindly to intruders so

Ahsoka. Yet again Anna and I as different eye colors

Eva . Yeah but he didn't notice so we should hurry before he does and stop us

Ahsoka. True .

10 minutes they reached the Gate but stop by a Guard the guard look like a new species they haven't seen look like a spider that only had 4 four legs but was humanoid .

guard . Hold you two hey Anna I thought you left .

The guard realize that wasn't Anna being prepared to raise his blaster .

guard. Who are you what you two doing here

Eva step up and use her Jedi mind trick

Eva . Anna was latte you will let her pass

Guard. Anna is latte I'll will let her pass

Eva . And we have access to pass

Guard. You have access to pass

The guard let Ahsoka Anakin Eva passed the checkpoint as they got in the space port they seen a lot of Gloryin troops head to the transport fighter loading the troops .

Guard 2 . Final transport fighter heading to Vega must've board immediately .

Eva . I think that's are ride let go

Ahsoka Eva Anakin got in line of the troopers that what's marching in they reached inside the ship and took their seat as the transfer fighter loaded the last troopers the closest door and began to took off .

Ahsoka look over by her was Anakin Eva over and few troops . Anakin Eva look back at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka. Surprise this troops haven't notice

Anakin. Maybe they have a lot more on there mind

Transfer fighter was leaving the atmosphere of them Elysium and then begin to enter hyperspace and they were off .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the transport fighter was close to Vega Anakin could tell these troops was nervous

Anakin. Hey trooper why everyone nervous .

Gloryin trooper . Why comrade I'll tell you we're all walk into the worst war zone you're going run Into.

Eva . What's so bad about this place

Gloryin trooper . It a deadly place if the Sith troopers don't kill you the local people will even the animals. there's Constant fighting on this planet it as been for over 4 years some of the city are under are Control but the Sith empire keeps attacking them .

Ahsoka. Wait why dose the people on this planet allow the Sith empire to do this

G Trooper . Because the planet divided it a civil War there one part of the planet who wants Gloryin government . The others want the Sith empire.

Ahsoka. So it a constant fight for Control not just for you but the civilians as well .

G trooper. Yes meany of my friends die going to vage in the past 4 years each one never made it back and now I'm next in line to die probably .

Eva . You don't know that for certain

G trooper. Maybe. mmm that purple hair I feel like I know you from somewhere .

Eva . Oh no we never met until now

G trooper. No we have not but i seen you before like from what they described a legend of all the story the Rogue order tells what was it .

Eva . I may not be the person you're thinking of .

The transport fighter exited hyperspace was now in few of vage .

Plot. Ok troopers eta 4 mim will landing at base .

Co-Plot 2 . What command say that again

Com. Head to the battlefield at these coordinates troopers are need there A immediately they broke through the enemy lines .

Co-Plot .copy that

Plot . this is going to be rough Man

Few minutes the transport fighter was flying by the battlefield trooper were being push back hard but the transport fighter was getting shaken up and shot up as they flew by the Sith empire base port .

Plot . Dam it we can't take any more those defenses

Just then a laser shot from the base hitting the transport fighter Engine core then a another shot . It was damaged badly.

Plot . We going down .

Co plot. I can't Control her

Anakin look back at Eva and Ahsoka.

Anakin. Hang on girls

As the transport fight started Tilt over just then they lost the Engines and it fell like a rock it hit the ground hard crashed right out side the Sith base .

Anakin Ahsoka Eva was out cold for few mins Ahsoka regain consciousness

Ahsoka . Ugh that was close sis ani .

Anakin. ouch my head

Eva . Ahhh my back

Ahsoka look round for second seen haft the transport fighter was empty doors was left open and where they all could hear the blaster fire few dead soldiers sill in there seats

Eva . Poor Guys they didn't even make off here

Anakin. Mmm it was a lot worse in the Nexis they knew what they sign up for .

Ahsoka could hear a lot of com chat in the cockpit .

Com . Female voice this is little striker one of the transport fighter when down we breached the base one push

Voice 2 , copy that little one will send more boys to you're area in 5 minutes

Anakin Eva Ahsoka walk up the ramp then jump down they can see the base on smoking . By them they could see a lot of dead troops everywhere from Gloryin to Sith

Eva . It quite

Ahsoka. Yeah too quite

Anakin. Be on your guard

just then there was Baster fire and explosions from the base

Anakin . come on we have to hurry

Eva Ahsoka started running towards the base as they ran they could see some doors that just revealed it self.

As the doors open Sith trooper started running out head to round to reach the main entrance were the Gloryin forces breached at .

Ahsoka. We need to take care of them

Few Sith trooper spotted all 3 Jedi running at then and started firing at them .

Eva . Well we have there attention now

Anakin. don't get to close to them

Ahsoka Eva Anakin activated their light sabers and reflected the shots back at them getting 4 Sith Trooper at time .

Few minutes and Gloryin trooper from the Main entrance show up there was only few Sith trooper left but they kept fight as Eva Ahsoka and Anakin cut them down. Just then a Nother transport fighter show up flying by the Sith Trooper lay there baster down and surrendered

Anakin Ahsoka Eva deactivator light sabers as a Gloryin trooper come up to them

Gt 3 . thank you for distracting them Conrads the Rogue order knows how to send the right people for the job .

Anakin. No problem but can I ask you something.

Gt.3 sure what do you want to know

Anakin. What happened in that base

Gt 3 . There was explosion little strikers troops was ambushed .

Eva . What there i've been a battalion of enemy troops in there .

Gt3 . Yes there was When my unit showed up there was nothing but dead trooper every where .

Ahsoka. Are they sill there

Gt3 . They ? she sill there .

Anakin. We need to see her now

Gt3 . Go head Conrads she up the stairs by the edge looking off at the base Pier .

Anakin Ahsoka Eva ran round the well to the entrance when they ran in they could see dead Sith trooper every wear round the main courtyard in front of them was the stairway they ran up . all three breathing very heavily from running . just then they could see the Orange togruta with purple markings and short robes she didn't turn around Eva Ahsoka Anakin stop to breathe just staring at there daughter.

Anna . I must be losing my mind why do I since my parents are alive . trooper you better have something to report. I don't want to be bugged

Ahsoka. Anna

Anna recognize that voice her heat beat rapidly she turned around slowly seen two of her mothers and her father . just then Anna had few tears coming down

Anna . Mommas dad is that you

Both Ahsoka and Eva said Yes it us

Anna slowly collapsed on the ground as all 3 of them ran to Anna hug her and kiss her


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo everyone sorry if I haven't posted in a while iv been so busy with other projects that and been focused on some personal things but I haven't forgotten about the series and I still plan to complete it Thank you for your patients it be hey while before I complete chapter 6**

Chapter 5

As Anna slowly stop sobbing she was a bit happy that her moms and dad was right there .

Anna . I can't believe it we're have you been

Ahsoka. We been in cryogenic sleep

Anna . I knew you were home dam it why did the Gloryin government lie to me

Anakin. What you mean they lie to you

Anna . When I arrived back to new Elysium . the Gloryin government occupied the sector seven they wouldn't let me in it or near it they told me it was a crime scene .

Anakin. Mmm regardless they shouldn't have lie to you but I don't know why but it doesn't matter .

Eva .it so good to see you honey

Ahsoka. You gotten so big

Anna . I've miss you all so much

Anakin. I miss you too Im just glad you're safe baby girl

Anna . I'm just happy to see you again

Anakin . But little Princess I've gotta ask you how did you and your sister scape from the Sith empire .

Anna started to feel A shamed and horrible at the same time .

Eva . Honey what wrong did some thing bad happened to your sister.

Anna . Noo momma Eva it just

Ahsoka. Just what sweetie

Anna . When I was little A squad of Gloryin troopers fallowed the ship that kidnap us to a planet that was occupied by the Sith empire After they carried us off on the Landing pads . I could feel angel fear and anxiety . but she did something on accident killing the guard that was carrying me As I broke free I was going to try free angel from the Sith Lord but she stop me .

Anakin. Oh no

Anna . She told me get out of here go find you and come back for her after that the Sith Lord was going to try recapture me but the Gloryin trooper engaged the Sith Lord . by the time They got to the place was storming with Sith troops and the Sith Lord was gone with angel . They save me and angel sacrifice herself so i could get way to find you .

Eva Started to show tears along with Ahsoka

Anna . I'm so sorry mommies

Eva in a subbing voice . she always ben so good to you .

Ahsoka . She loved you so much Anna

Anakin Tried not to cry but only show tears see is two wife's and Anna we were all emotional .

Anna, not a day goes by That i miss angel so much .

Anakin. Girls will find her and Bring Angel back we have to be strong

Anna . I know daddy I know it just a lot to take in

Both Eva and Ahsoka said that Anakin was right .

Anakin. Eva hon know this is a Hard question but what is the worst case scenario Angels situation .

Eva . Well hun I don't want think about it but the worst case is they brainwashed her to use as a tool or they would've put her as a prisoner or make her a slave .

Anakin . mm are you sure about that

Eva . Yes hon I'm sure

Anakin. Anna did you ever ask for help to get your sister back

Anna . Yes daddy the squad that help me when back to the prison . by the time they got there they told me she wasn't there .

Ahsoka. When did they go back for her .

Anna . They went back two days later.

Anakin. mmm odd Eva hon do they have a prison for VIP .

Eva , I don't know ani

Anakin. Hmm

Anna . But I did send spy's into the Sith empire ranks to find any information on my sister.

Ahsoka . Did they find any thing

Anna . No that was 10 years old they looked and come up with nothing

Anakin. I know she out there if there's nothing on we're she at then we have to look for information some were else

Anna . that what I thought some of the Sith worlds have database sending strike teams at there outpost hoping that there's a chance I can find angel location on we're she at .

Eva. I was going to say sweetie that be are best bet .

a Gloryin trooper ran up breathing heavily

Anna . What is it trooper why you out of breath

Gt 23 . Mercenaries and Little striker I think you be interested in this .

As he put out a pad give to Anna

Anna . this is a location to a major network database to the Sith empire .

Ahsoka. If that a major network we could use that to find angel .

Eva . It may work but I'll take any thing to find are other daughter

Anna . I know momma Eva

Just then Ahsoka Eva and Anakin stomach started to growl .

Anna . Um moms dad did you eat anything when you came to from the cryo- state

They all said no .

Ahsoka. Ugh now I know how you feel when you first woke up sis

Anakin. yeah hon I knew something was off when I woke up

Eva . Sorry try not to think about food

Anna . Mommies daddy if you're hungry I can take to the Gloryin war ship besides I need to head back to Temple anyway .

Anakin. That sounds nice sweetie moms and I really could use something in are stomachs right about now.

Anna. Trooper

Gt23 . Yes Conrad

Anna . Call in a transport fighter and have them ready to take us to war ship

Gt23 . Yes ma'am

Eva . Oh sweetie um before I forget you may get in little trouble when you get back to the temple .

Anna . Trouble what you guys do

Ahsoka. We may have lie sey I was you and kind of use Jedi mind trick to get In The space port on .

Anakin. And being out of uniform the robs plus some man was going to make you to cleaning duties .

Anna in a Whining voice. Awwww moms dad hmm

Eva . Sorry sweetie

Anna . If I'm lucky I can talk my way out of cleaning duty

Ahsoka. Well maybe

Just then a transport fighter landed by them as the doors slide open .

Anna took the data pad and A board the transport fighter Ahsoka Anakin Eva was right by Anna the transport fighter closest doors and took off .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Anna Anakin Ahsoka Eva was onboard a Gloryin warship that just left from the planet Vega . As the warship entered Hyperspace .

Anna was at the mess hall with her parents . She set down see her moms and dad looking at there food .

Ahsoka gave a disgusted look at the food .eva had the same reaction . Anakin was curious .

Anna . You should try it

Ahsoka. What is this

Anna. Just try it I know it doesn't look good but it is you like it

Anakin took a big bite out of his so did the girls.

Eva . This has a little kick to it .

Ahsoka. Mmmm yeah it does what in this sweetie .

Anakin. It meat I know that for sure .

Anna. Correct dad it is meat but it's called Yum o it Cooked meat on the outside and the inside it steamed squishy and Raw

Eva . So the part we eating is the Shell

Anna . Yep momma Eva

Ahsoka . Did you make this

Anna . Noo mom Ahsoka I didn't the ships cook did .

Ahsoka. Oh well do you know how to cook sweetie.

Anna .a little bit but not much

Anakin . What do you know sweetie

Anna. I know I made it this far . I haven't given up and I haven't given up on finding my sister

Anakin. Will find her baby girl we will all look for her as long as it takes

Anna . I know dad

Anna was in her thoughts looking at her mommy Eva eating . Eva looked up see her daughter was looking at her

Eva . what you thinking about sweetie

Anna . Oh it nothing momma Eva

Eva . Mm ok sweetie

A Gloryin officer came up too Anna

Go . Little striker ma'am the rogue order wants to speak with you immediately head up in the COM room

Anna . I'll head there right now

Anna got up from her table and followed the Gloryin officer to the bridge as Ahsoka stop eat she got up from her table

Anakin. We're are you going honey

Ahsoka. I'll be back I'm just going to see if we got Anna in trouble

Anakin. I think we make it worse but just don't get caught

Ahsoka. Oh I be careful ani

and slowly followed Anna from behind her Anna didn't even know she was being followed to the bridge Com Room

Anakin turned and looked at his other wife

Anakin. Eva my love

Eva snap out of her thoughts look at her husband . Huh I'm sorry love I was just thinking about something

Anakin grabbed Eva hand . Is it About angel

Eva .little bit yeah but it just

Anakin. It just what

Eva .it just what if everyone that signed up for the cryo genesis in the private sector end up with the Sith or this Gloryin government

Anakin. It possible but we had only handful of these sectors that some didn't get complete when the Sith empire arrived and during that time they have to be dead .

Eva. It doesn't give me Confort knowing that Republic as fallen leaving all those clones trooper to die

Anakin. Eva my love we didn't leave them to die those men knew what they signed up for they knew what the cost was if the Jedi was wiped out from the galaxy if any thing your not to blame .

Eva .but what if we are the last of the Jedi order what if the Sith found the other sectors .

Anakin. Honey don't worry ok . will worry about that later right now we sill have Anna and we need to Focus on finding angel . plus that why I had R2 to go find the other sectors see if they're still operational . right now you just need to relax

Eva. Ok hon you're right

Anakin. And if we are the last Jedi we can sill have more kids

Eva turn a bit red . Ani maybe but that's a lot of kids

Anakin came up to give Eva a kiss she grab his cheeks and kissed the too they both broke way

At the bridge at the com room Anna was talking to the high elder of the rogue order not knowing her mother was watching

high elder . I got your Report Anna nice job on Vega

Anna . Thank you high elder but want did you wanted to see me about

High elder . Well tree things really. The Gloryin leaders been getting reports of the Sith empire having A base established on the planet once called kashyyyk

Anna . I remember . they had these big furry creatures called Wookiee

High elder. Yes . and we've been looking at the data you send to us . hopefully will find on what your looking for

Anna . thank you if you don't I sill keep looking for her

High Elder . but we believe there's few selective Communication server one of them is on kashyyyk . but we have no idea where it's at.

Anna . And you want me go find out

High Elder . Yes but this is a recon mission only gather what you can and don't get caught

Anna . Understood

High elder. all so there's is some concern that you were here on New Elysium but members of the order seen you with mercenaries care to explain .

Anna . Uhhhh

Ahsoka Came out walking by her daughter in the com Room where the High elder could see Ahsoka in the hologram

Ahsoka. Hallo

High elder. Who are you Anna who is this and what is she doing on your ship

Anna. This is my mother

high elder. Your mother

Anna . Yes I'll explain later

High elder. Every well . I expect you to explain to the other high elders

Anna .i will . And you should know my family maybe be the few Jedi left remaining .

High elder. The Jedi this is interesting . mmm I like to meet your parents when you're done with this mission

Ahsoka. I will be gladly to attend you are meeting

High elder. Good Miss

Ahsoka. Ahsoka Skywalker

High elder. Ah Well miss Ahsoka skywalker I'll see you and your family after Anna mission

Ahsoka. Then walk way head back to the mess hall

High elder. Oh and Anna before I go one last thing

Anna. What that high Elder.

High elder. There a rumor in the Sith empire that there's a freelancer with a lightsaber started killing settlements even soldiers .

Anna . That's odd mercenaries don't kill people unless they get paid to

High elder. Yes but this one is different they say this Freelancer kill the other troopers on site even the Sith Lord was killed.

Anna. It would be hard to kill a Sith Lord specify from a blaster. but if this freelancer as a lightsaber . we have to wonder we're had's this person been

High elder. Mmm yes I had the same thought. but it only a rumor we can't confirm it

Anna . Mmm. it is kind of odd

High elder. Yes but I would ignore it .the Sith could be using this to manipulate information .

Anna . That is very likely .

High elder. Yes well good luck on your recon mission Report back to me on what you find

Anna . Yes high elder

The hologram deactivated and Anna ran to go tell her moms and dad to ask if they want help


	7. Chapter 7

part 1 clues in the shadow

Chapter 7

few hours have past scene Eva Ahsoka Anna and Anakin have landed on kashyyyk . way from one of the major cities

they been by river in the Forest trying to get a trace on a signal for the Communication base

Anna was right by her parents walking round looking . they seen some of creatures running by

Anakin stop turned around the girls few soldiers stopped as well

Anakin. Anna

Anna. Yes daddy

Anakin. I think we should split to Cover more ground then sickening together .

Anna . If you think it will help dad i'll give it a try

Anakin . it will Anna trust me

Ahsoka. Listen to your father sweetheart

Eva . Yeah he knows what he doing

Anna . Ok ok I trust your judgments

Anakin. Good will split up into two groups ok . I'll take a squad up on The High grounds

Ahsoka . Me and Eva will sick to the riverside with two trooper

Anna. And I will take a few with me and Head deeper inside the forest .

Anakin. Ok good lets head out . If there is anything will let you know

Ahsoka. Oh will let you know dear

Anna stood there silent for minute her parents stopped and looked at her

Eva . Sweet is there something wrong

Anna . It's just .

Anakin Ahsoka Eva stood there and looked

Anna. Nothing I'm just worried just please be careful

Anakin came up to Anna give her a kiss on her for head

Anakin . don't worry if there's something wrong will. feel it

Eva and Ahsoka both came to give her kiss too

Ahsoka. we won't be too far

Eva . if any thing we should be the ones to ask you be careful

Anna . I will mama's

Ahsoka. good remember if you need any thing or if you're in trouble will rush to you

Anna . I will

Eva . good sweetie.

they all head out .

Anna just felt uncomfortable leaving those two soldiers with her mothers . She reminds herself not to worry.

Ahsoka Eva have been following the River for few minutes . They reached the edge of a Waterfall they could see the Sith Communication bass .

Ahsoka. soldier contact are husband and daughter tell them we found the base

Gloryin Soldier 1 . Anakin Anna we found the base head to the Riverside

Gloryin Soldier 2 . cope that we can see that from here will be on are way few minutes out

Anna . Tell my parents I'll be on the way

Gloryin. 1 copy that Little striker

as Eva and Ahsoka was talking the Gloryin trooper was going to notify them but he Heard a noise . he turned around and noticed is buddy was on the ground

He carefully walk towards him it looked like is neck was broken .

GT1 . What the

Just then Sith recon snapped is neck and carefully lay down the body's . The two sith slowly ran up to Ahsoka and Eva

Ahsoka . did you felt that just now

Eva . Yeah I did

Ahsoka. What

Just then the two Sith creeped up on Ahsoka and Eva covering their mouth so they couldn't make a sound . the two Sith putting there scout Blasters towards Eva and Ahsoka head .

One Sith trooper kept his grip on Eva. the other Sith trooper was slowly touching Ahsoka in places that she didn't like at all

Both Sith trooper laughed

Sith Trooper . well well well if it isn't the last of the **t** ogruta .

Sith Trooper 2 . and the black star Jedi

St1 . we're gonna have a little fun with you before we take you with us

just then Eva started to moaned a bit the Sith trooper was surprised then uncovered eva mouth .

Eva . Mmm I like that idea

St1 . Woo lucky you Trooper sounds like the black star into this .

Ahsoka was paused for A moment she could sense her sis wasn't turn on but then she realize what she was up to .

St2 . Mmm you want me don't you

Eva . Yeahhhh I do

As Eva was distracting is buddy Ahsoka broke free kick the Sith trooper knocking him back . Eva then did the same thing knocking him unconscious .

Eva. Ugh it never fails

Ahsoka. You had me going for a moment . You are very clever sis

Eva . When you get in to situation like this few times . you learn ways to get out . plus I could never cheat on are ani

Ahsoka. I know you wouldn't

few mim Anna and Anakin arrived

Anakin. You ok sweethearts I sensed you both were in trouble

Ahsoka. Yeah we're ok ani . A Sith recon team got the jump on us .

Anna . Did they hurt you mama's

Eva . No we're ok anna

Anakin. Well at least you're safe my loves

Ahsoka. Well will try harder this time

Anna walk up to the two dead Gloryin trooper took tags off then turn round

Anna . You two take there bodies back to the TF6 .

Gloryin trooper. Yes ma'am

The two trooper pick up the two dead soldiers and made their way to the transport fighter. Anna walk up to her parents

Anakin. mm I think we should go in try get information

Anna . But this is a recon mission not in attack

Ahsoka. There going to know we're here they all ready lost two men . they're going patrol team to look for them

Eva . momma Ahsoka right Anna

Anna . Then this mission is compromised

Anakin. It maybe compromised but there's no further orders so we could investigate more

Anna . Mm well if we can get into this place get into the Communication and some of the data too hopefully there be something we can find on angel

Ahsoka. Now you're thinking

Eva . mm but we have to find a way in but those scouts must have access inside the place

Anakin. all ready head of you honey

Eva . You're always Quick aren't you

Anakin. I had a feeling you're gonna think that

Anna . All right we can't let them sent out an alert so let be stealthy on this if we get caught be prepare for a big fight

Ahsoka. three Jedi I'm sure they wouldn't know what hit them

Eva . Then let move out


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. All sorry for the Wait on this chapter iv been busy and I try put time in this but just a update I haven't dropped it injoy all so sorry if I repost this I had to fix some error all so I'm sill in the process of chapter 9**

Chapter 8

Eva Ahsoka Anakin Anna have split up inside the Base sneaking around .

Anakin Eva Ahsoka been going round take out the guards for Anna . while she was inside the base looking for the archives database and the Communications hub

It been few mim since Anna kept searching . it was little difficult trying to avoid all the guards without alerting them . As for her parents they are doing everything they can to buy her time .

just then Anna managed to have found the Communication hub in a small room she quickly sneaked in the room to access the hub

Anna . Mamas dad I found the Communication room . I'm access the hub right now

Anakin. That's Good baby . Hopefully we can find your sister. Until then me and your mom's will buy you as much time as we can

Anna I'll try to search as fast as I can Daddy

as Anna was searching through the channels listening to conversations nothing until she found Sith empire command channel . the Sith Lords was just talk about some of the situation on the other galaxy's. Nothing that Anna was looking for until the Conversation got interesting .

SL1 . Mmm how is are purple hair teenager doing

SL2. You mean angel Skywalker

SL1 . Yes her . But some of are enemies call her miss darkness

SL2 yes she as reputation for being the deadliest person in some of the Galaxy's

SL1 . I agree she's been very useful to the Sith empire ever since we brainwashed her as a Child .

SL2 . Yes but if she was willing to join the Sith empire. We wouldn't have to lock her up every time she comes back from a mission

SL1 agree but I believe that she turn to the dark side in time

SL2 . I don't know after her mission when we free her from control she'll have a nervous breakdown .

SL1. Yes I am aware that . I don't since the darkside in her after we free her from our control

SL2 . Yes but not only that I've been getting reports that she's been cutting down our troops she even kill a Sith Lord on her last mission

SL1 . That's not good it's a shame we lost troops but why would she do that

SL2 . I believe we are slowly losing control of her and . She maybe attempted to Break free

SL1. even if she did brake free on one of her mission . Some of the Galaxy's will kill her on sight . especially the Gloryin government and the Rogue order

SL2 . True she would have nowhere to go

SL1. That's correct

SL2 . It is Strange they haven't put a bounty on her yet . I wonder why

SL1 . Well I have a hunch

SL2 . Oh please do tell me

SL1 . Well back then the Sith Council found data in a Jedi old Temple . well in that data they discovered few Secret bunkers That had list of Jedi names. but the locations where unknown

SL2. a Secret bunkers . that doesn't sound like something to waste their time with

SL1 that what I thought too but it turns out on data List they found out the black star Jedi and her family was on that list and her name is Eva Skywalker

SL2 . so the black star Jedi name was Eva Uh who knew

SL1 . I know but it gets better turns out she a mother of two girls and is married

SL2 . Wait wait hold on she married and as kids I thought Jedi can't have kids

SL1 . Yes before the Jedi found her the Jedi couldn't . not only that She reached the rank grand master that the highest rank in the Jedi order and she was the first youngest one to reach it

SL2 . Wow so I take it Sith Lords and the Sith commanders have a hard time capturing her

SL1 . Yes but in the Jedi Records they think she comes from a long blood line

SL2 . How far

SL1 . No one knows and I doubt she would know

SL2 . But what's your theory

SL1 . Well I can't be certain about this but maybe her sister is alive and could be working for the Rogue order and A long with the Gloryin government.

SL2 . anything is possible but if her sister was alive she would of save her soon if anything she would likely have abandoned her

SL1 . True . that miss darkness as done so much terrible things against her own will

SL2 . Yes indeed. ( Laugh )

Anna stop listening and back way she couldn't believe it her sister was in the Control of the Sith empire she didn't want to believe it .

Ahsoka. Anna are you ok

Anna . No

Ahsoka. What wrong sweetie

Anna . fall back to the TF6 . the Rogue orders as a lot of answers

ok but that doesn't answer are question

Anna. I tell you when we get back to the ship

Few minutes have past the base was alerted but they made it back to the TF6 and took off

Anakin Ahsoka Eva Anna took a Seat in the TF6

Anakin. Did you find any thing Anna

Anna Look up at her parents she didn't know what to sey but they could since her feelings

Ahsoka. Is it bad Anna

Anna . It worst then I feared

Eva . What please tell us sweetie

Anna . I don't know we're angel is but I have information about her

Anakin. I have feeling that you don't want tell us something that we don't want hear

Anna . Your right dad angel is under the Sith empire Control she been brainwashed

Ahsoka Anakin Eva . fell horrible that there fear came True . Ahsoka and Eva was about to have a brake down . Anakin stood there silent like he died But Anna stop them

Anna . But that not all the information I Hurd in the Conversation that on one of her mission she killed a Sith Lord and few troopers . They believe there slowly losing control of her

Ahsoka. So there hope we can save your sister

Anna . Yes but that not all . apparently the Gloryin government and Rogue order are aware of her but they haven't post a bounty on her yet

Anakin. If the both sides know we're she at they better tell us everything or there will be consequences

Anna . Dad I know how you feel but be careful on your choice

Anakin. I know sweetie i know it just makes me angry

Anna . I know

The family stood silent for a while the TF6 was about to aboard the Gloryin warship

Both Ahsoka and Eva look at each they both had bit of tears . then looked at Anakin with is head down .

Eva . I I can't Bear the thought of kill her if she was sill under control of the Sith

Anakin Ahsoka Anna look at Eva with the disturbance

Eva . I just can't do it

Anna. I don't think any of us can momma

Ahsoka. Are daughters right

Anakin. I know but I will not give up on her no matter what it takes

Anna . well just don't get yourself killed dad same with you momma's

Ahsoka. I'm not planning to die just yet

Anakin. Yeah same here

Eva . We survived a lot worse sweetie

Anna . You batter

As the TF6 landed inside the Gloryin warship hanging bay as Ahsoka Eva Anakin followed Anna to the bridge to get some answers


	9. Chapter 9

**If I had any Errors is due to my stupid phone so injoy I took some time on this**

Chapter 9

Anakin Ahsoka Eva was waiting in Anna room while she was talking to the one of high elders they knew she wasn't happy and neither was her parents . Anna gave a full report on her mission to one of the high elder. but sill wanted answers

high elder. The other high elders are disturb on the mission reports why did you infiltrate the base you were supposed to do recon

Anna . I don't care about that i need to know what going on why are you sending to search information on my sister .

High elder. What you talking about

Anna . I think you know What im talking I was listening to the Sith empire command channels turns out you are. Already aware of my sister. So why are you searching information on her

the high elder stood silent

Anna . Well tell me

high elder Fine. yes we are Aware of your sister

Anna . I knew it what else are you hiding from me

high elder. mm well as you should know you're sister is a every dangerous person and the Gloryin government and are order what's her dead

Anna . What no I thought you were supposed to help me get her back I don't want her dead

High elder. We were going to help you get her back but the situation as gotten complicated . when your sister join the Sith empire she becomes a threat .

Anna . she didn't join the Sith empire and complications . what that supposed to mean . what else are you hiding

High elder. ( Sight ) this is classified information 5 years ago few members of the order was on a mission to protect a colony along with a Battalion of Gloryin troopers.

Anna. Wait 5 year ago that's when the order was training me to become strong

High elder. Yes it was round that time . But as they encountered your sister they slowly approached her . As soon they got closer to her . she started cutting them all down . with in hours a fleet of Sith showed up and she walk away . there was only one Survivor from our order

Anna couldn't help but feel horrified

High elder. One of our members witnessed Everyone getting massacred from women to children .

Anna . She wouldn't do that it's not her fault

High Elder, but she did do that and Anna she massacre a colony . not only that Sith Troopers show up take over the place . so how is it not her fault when she clearly did it

Anna . It not her doing

High elder. What you mean it's not her doing

Anna . She wouldn't do on her own will she been brainwashed by them

High elder. Brainwashed now you're just blowing things out of proportion

Anna . No I am not. I Heard Sith Lords talking about it apparently they lock her up after she completes her mission

High elder. mmm I find it hard to believe to brainwash someone with the Force but. I have heard many of our members of the order can be corrupt to become so evil and fall so far from the dark side

Anna . Well I believe she wouldn't join the Sith empire that's not like her . she is not a evil person . Plus they are slowly losing control of her . she even killed few Sith trooper and a Sith Lord on her mission

high elder. mm why would they allow her to stay alive after she killed there own men mmm . then again sounds like a typical Sith Anna

Anna . She not a Sith

High elder. I don't know anna

Anna . Look I know her I know how she feels we can feel each pain not only that my parents raised us before we got kidnapped so I tell you she not evil

the high elder stood quietly for mim Anna just keep looking at him

high elder. I don't know Anna so far I'm having a hard time believe you . but you have put a lot of effort in find her . for now just return to new Elysium and will make a decision

Anna end the transmission and walked way she never felt so angry but she didn't know how to tell her dad or her moms

Captain . Set a course for new Elysium ma'am will be there in a hour

Anna just ignored him and continue walking to her room

Few seconds anna shows up in her room seen Her father but didn't see her mothers

Anna . Dad we're did my moms go

Anakin. They went for a walk to get some fresh air

Anna . By them self

Anakin. No you should know you're mothers are never separated from each other

Anna . Oh right sorry wait why aren't you with them dad

Anakin. I was waiting for you

Anna . Oh you didn't have to daddy

Anakin. No I wanted to sweetheart so I take it you found something

Anna . Yeah I did

Anakin . What did you find out . did they give you the answer

Anna . Yes they were aware of angel and they have been for along time

Anakin. That not all isn't it

Anna showed a sad face . No it not

Anakin. It's bad isn't it

Anna . It worst .

Just before Anna could continue her mothers came back in the room Anna and Anakin stared at Ahsoka and Eva they looked back

Ahsoka. What worst . did you find anything

Anna . That I was getting to with daddy . Um momma's you both may want sit down

Eva and Ahsoka set down and looked at both Anna and Anakin

Anna then explain on angel situation this was hard for both her mother's and father

Eva in sad Voice . oh nooo

Ahsoka. that not our angel she wouldn't murder those people

Anna I know I know But both the Rogue order and the Gloryin government wants her dead , they say she become dangerous

ahsoka . But what can we do

Eva . I don't know but we all know that's not Angels doing

Anna . Well I have talk to the high elder when we get back home

Anakin. We have to talk to them . We gotta convince them to capture her

Ahsoka. If they don't

Anakin. Then we have to find her before they do

Eva . But we maybe making enemies honey

Ahsoka . Yeah that is true love

Anakin. I know but we can't sand round do nothing and I don't attend to let them kill her

Eva . We know we know I feel the same

Anna . I just hope the high elder listen to us because I made a lot of effort

Meanwhile in a unknown location in angel cell chained up by Sith Lord he was trying to manipulate her to the Darkside

Angel . Leave me alone

SL . It been along time since your incident . why do you resist the Darkside

Angel . Why because I'm not evil . I have no desire to conquer or enslave anybody unlike you

SL . And that how you see us evil . ohh there so much more to it then just that . The galaxies will be at our rule .

Angel . Yet the Sith sill Petray one another . I'm not a idiot so what ever you're trying to do it not working

SL . do you know what you done

Angel . Nooo i don't want hear it

SL . You have no choice but too listen. You killed innocent people.

Voice. No I didn't

SL . Yes and you burned countless worlds and slaughter women and children

Angel. Aghhhhhh no I didn't

SL . Yes you did there's no escape from what you did . there's nowhere for you to go

Angel started to show tears . No no noooo

SL . But if you join the Sith empire you stey alive and wouldn't be in this Cage

Angel . I will never join the Sith empire

SL . Will see . hate can corrupt person . Guards unchained her I'm done for now

As the Sith Lord walk out of the cell angel was unchained by the guards as she fell on her knees then the guards turn around and walked out of her cell and locked it then they continue walking away

Angel got up and sat on her bed wiped her tears she thought to her .

Angel . I miss Anna I miss my daddy and I miss my mothers . I know there alive but I need to find way out of here .

meanwhile back at new Elysium at the Temple Anna Anakin Eva Ahsoka all made it to the chamber of elders there was 10 in total that participated in this meeting but there was one high elder who was happy to see a old friend but couldn't reveal himself at the time .

HE . we have been talking Anna about your sister

Anna . Wait before you finish that please listen to me

HE2 ok we're listening

Anna . Please Capture her alive my sister isn't evil i know what she feels I know what my parents feel . we can feel each other please don't kill her I sill remember you agreed to help me save her when I joined

Anakin. And if I recall your order honors it's word and going back on that word is a disgrace and everything you stand for

HE 3 . He right and who are you

Anakin . Anakin Skywalker

the high elder whispered

HE 2 . your the war Hero to the Rogue order in a savior to the Gloryin government . Your presence honors of us

Anakin. And over here on my right is Anna birth mother and my wife Ahsoka skywalker .

HE3 . another female Togruta maybe there's hope after all

The other high others agreed

Anakin. and over on my lift is Eva Skywalker my wife and Anna mother as well

the high elders whispered again But were intrigued

Anna . my family maybe the last of the Jedi order

HE . Interesting but before Anna interrupted us we had made a decision to keep our word on capturing her sister alive

Anna Anakin Ahsoka Eva were all relieve and they all said thank you so much

HE 2 but the Gloryin government is a different story but will try talk to them on changing their minds and come to agreement

HE . will handle that for now you and your family can rest Anna will notify you on the progress

Anna . Thank you

HE . this meeting is dismissed


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1

chapter 10

Anna and her parents just came in Anna room . they could see it was a mess . dirty uniforms and robe on the floor .but Ahsoka Anakin Eva like the few from the balcony . They we're surprised with such a small room . The Temple was definitely add it on

Anakin. Is this we're you live sweetie. it kind of small

Anna . Yeah For now . sorry about the mess I know it Darty

Ahsoka. ( Sight ) I knew we should of teach you to clean more

Anna . Hey I know how to clean I just haven't had the time

Eva . I'm sure you had time

Anna . If I don't get any more mission .

Anakin. Yeah I know that feeling

Anna . I'm sure you do .

Just then a man come walk in Anna look so did her parents

Val . ahhh it good to see you Anna and you too sky boy

Anakin knew who it was Val dominant

Anakin. Val is that you

Val . What can't a old man see is Conrad that he hadn't seen in a long time

Anakin. It good to see you too it just been so long I thought

Val . What died ha I wish . death is waiting and I'm delaying hahhah

Anna . Wait elder Val . you know my dad

Val . Know him . I was Fighting right by is side In the nexus galaxy

Anakin. Yeah those were weird times.

Val . Yes it was

Ahsoka. So this is the man who Brought are husband home from the nexus galaxy

Anakin. Yes dear . Val these two women are my wife's Ahsoka and Eva

Val . Nice to meet you pretty ladies

Both Ahsoka and Eva said nice to meet you too .

Val . We have a lot of catching up to do

Anakin. Oh I know

Val . I love to stey and chat my friend but I need go to the Gloryin Leaders for meeting

Anna . Val what you came for

Val . Oh right I was going to tell you we notify members of the Rogue order to Capture your sister .

Eva . What about the Gloryin government did they change their mind

Val . We haven't got around to it . that's why I'm going to a meeting

Anakin. Thank you Val it's a relief that you're trying

Val . Bah I'm willing to believe Anna if she knows her sister best . then will give Anna that chance .

both Ahsoka and Eva said thank you every much . Then Val was out the door halfway then stop

Val . Oh Little striker as so don't forget to show up for practice combat today

Anna . I will

Than Val left Anna then look at her parents they look back

Anna . Um dad momma's how much do you know in different abilities in the Force

Anakin Eva Ahsoka look back each other

Anakin . there's a lot of abilities that we don't know.

Ahsoka . Not even Jedi masters

Eva . And some are rare that are Born into us . Why do you ask

Anna . Well I was wondering if you can teach me some that you know

Anakin. Of course we will sweetheart

Ahsoka. You know you can come to us for anything .

Anna . I know . And would you like to come my practice

Anakin Ahsoka Eva all said yes

Anna . And if you want you can do little practice if you want

Ahsoka. I wouldn't mind little training myself

Anakin. We maybe A little rusty

Eva . I could use a warm-up

Anna excited voice . Ok . I can't wait see you in action . Come on let go

Anakin Ahsoka Eva then followed anna . it didn't take them long to make it to the Arena there was a lot of rogue members and they were standing watching 5 members in combat training . Anna and her parents watched the fight then her father look at Anna she looked back

Anakin. So what going on why are they fighting one guy

Anna . It's part of the training

Anakin. Ok So why do they have more and what are they training you for .

Anna . Sith Lords Sith Apprentice.

Anakin. Ok but it does explain why

Anna . to see how many Sith Lords and Sith apprentice you can handle alone

Ahsoka. Ohh So it a test on how much you can take at a time

Anna. Yes

Eva . How much can you handle sweetie

Anna . Disappointed Voice 3 to 4

Anakin. That not bad sweetie

Anna . It ok . the other members get 5 average . I fall short . and that why they call me little striker

Eva . I know what it like to have a nickname stuck with you

Anna . Yeah but I'm not a Legend like you momma Eva

Eva . And I never set out to be one

just then the opponent that was fighting the hight elders was down he was breathing heavily

HE . You fight well but you exhauster energy and you're slowly improving keep up

Opponent . Yes high elder

The high elder then look at Anna

HE . Ahh Little striker . come for more combat training

Anna . Yes I want try do five again

The other students laughed they knew she can't do it . The other hight elder smile . Anna mother's and father wasn't amused but they believe in daughter

HE . very well step in

Anna . And high elder is it ok for my family to practice as well

HE . Mm normally I don't do this but if they need some practice. I will permit it . they will start with two high elder . then they will move up .

Anna . Thank you

HE . Are you ready to begin

Anna . Yes

the one high elder charged at Anna . she blocked the attack then pushing him back then . Another charged from behind she kick him . Then two Attack Her . There lightsabers were locked with her . she then unbalance the two stand then kick them into each other. The high elders look at Anna .

they seen her eye turn yellow like a Sith every time they do combat training . they could tell she was showing aggression . the combat training as been going on for 4 mim . Then the five elders decide to all come after from all sides . Anna then dropped on her knees .

all 5 elder lightsabers were blocked by there attack she then quickly put one hand on the Ground then slide one leg all the way round them causing them all to trip .

Anakin Ahsoka Eva was surprised to see their daughter can handle herself the other students was impressed

just then the high elder got up and deactivated their lightsabers so did Anna . her eye return to her normal color

HE . You improved . every good Anna Skywalker

Anna . Thanks I work hard

HE . I can tell keep it up

Anna ran up to her parents as the high elder watched Has they we're happy

He. You war hero sky boy step in

Anakin. Me

HE . Yes you

Anna looked at her father her mothers did the same . He give a grin look . And Anna was curious on why her father was grinning . Anakin step in the combat ring as Anna and her mother's watched

He . Since you are new will start with 2 elder . if you can handle that more will jump in

Anakin. What is the maximum you can take on

He . 10 after that there's a simulation room here at in the Temple that highly advanced on how long they can last Beyond 10 .but it only few ever made it that far

Anakin. Ok that all I want know

HE . Good are you ready

A Second hight elder jump in All side activator lightsabers

Anakin. Yep let get started

Anakin and the two high elder charged and fight begin .

Anna was watching so was her mother's

Anna . Mom Ahsoka

Ahsoka look at her daughter as she look back and answered . Yes sweetie

Anna . Who's the strongest in are family

Ahsoka. Mm well that kind of tricky question

Eva seen 2 elders jump in

Anna . Why is it tricky

Ahsoka. Well your mother Eva and your father are both really strong so I sey there about even .

3 more elder jump in the combat and the students we are amazed so was Anna

Anna . I see but I never seen momma Eva in combat

Ahsoka. I've seen her in combat she amazing strong calm Smart very bold

Anna . What about you mom. Ahsoka

Ahsoka. I can handle myself

Eva . That I sey all three of us are evenly powerfully

Anna look at Eva and said . Really momma Eva

Eva . Yes I did train them both a bit

Just then there was finally 10 elders in the ring Anakin was given them a good fight

Anna was just surprise along with the other students on how Anna father really can handle himself

Anna looked at both of her mothers . Do You think I can become stronger like all of you

Both Ahsoka and Eva said yes

Ahsoka . We are all strong in are own ways

The high elders stop and deactivated there lightsabers Anakin looked at them and he did the same thing

HE . You are indeed strong you have no problem hold your own

Anakin. Thanks I do any thing to protect the ones I love and With all this training you must get exhausted

HE . Yes In time but then you adapt

Anakin. I see thanks for the fight I need to see if I still got it

HE . No problem Conrad . you clearly still got it

Anakin then walk out of the combat ring and head towards is wife's and daughter . Anna was amazed at her farther the other students were smiling and impressed

the hight elder was looking at Eva

HE . You purple hair


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Part 2

Eva . Me

HE . Yes you step in the combat area

The students was waiting for the purple hair woman. Eva look at Ahsoka Anna Anakin . they all looked back . Eva then took off her Jedi robe she still had the same Jedi clothe on sense she was frozen . She looks at Anakin.

Eva . Dear be good man and hold this for me

She handed over her Jedi robe to her husband

Anakin. Sure thing love have fun

Ahsoka. Don't over do it sis

Eva . Oh I will dear and don't worry sis I'll try not to over do it

Eva then step in the combat area . the students were whispering on how she looks familiar. two hight elders stepped in the combat Ring . They activated there lightsaber's but Eva didn't activate her's

HE . Aren't you going to use your lightsaber

Eva . Mmm no it's not going to be fun for me with just two high ranking members of this order

HE . Fun . aren't we Feeling cocky

Eva . Nope just want A challenge

HE . You're kidding right. two not enough for you

Eva . Nope

HE . Well tough . you're going start with twi and if you don't activate you're lightsaber . we will attack you

Both Ahsoka and Anakin said oh boy .

Anna look at both with a curious look and was wondering why

Eva gave a smile and said . Go head attack me

Eva eyes Color turn yellow

Both high elder came from both sides at Eva she sill didn't activate her lightsaber but instead stop there attack she was holding both of there wrist with just her Hands

Eva then quickly let go of the other high elder and kick him back and pull the other one in Front of her straight towards her and decked him in the face . He fell back on is ass .

She then use the force to pick up the man that was sit down and quickly pulled him towards her . he came at her like so fast she kick him . He was down. Eva could hear the other one charged from behind her . She quickly turn round dodged is attack as he missed she quickly elbowed him in the back .

he was on is knees she then did a roundhouse kick on him . That kick him straight out of the combat ring . Both high elder were mad the students was stunned even Anna

Eva . now can I have more then two

The high elder that was kick out of the ring got up and answered her question.

HE . ( furious voice ) . Oh I give you more let see how you handle 12

Eva give him a playful smile. Now that more like it

12 hight elders jumped in the combat ring they all surrounded Her from each side . Eva then brought out her lightsaber

The Anna and students never seen the hight elders frustrated enough to do 12 .

Before the hight elders could make a move . Eva charge at the high elders on the right they were all prepare to block her attack and the ones from each side charge from behind Eva quickly did a roundhouse using the force through her feet to push back the ones from behind her then she turn her Focus to the high elder in front of her .

As the hight elders in front struggling with her the others got back up to try and assist

And and the students was sill dumbfounded on what just happened. Anna look over to her mom Ahsoka and her dad they smiled at her . She was confused on what she just saw

Ahsoka . what wrong sweetie

Anna . What did momma Eva just do

Ahsoka. Oh that's a technique . she used the Force through her leg to push back the enemy .

Anna look at her mommy Eva and there was only 5 high elders left sanding and it only been a mim Anna then turn back to look at Ahsoka she did the same .

Anna . I didn't know you could do that

Ahsoka. Me ether until I seen her on the battlefield . but like I said there some techniques that masters don't know

Anna ( Huh ) Me and angel have a lot to learn

Both Ahsoka and Anakin. Said yep

3 mim letter The students gasp and Anna was amazed all 12 high elder were defeated Eva then deactivated her lightsaber then Put it back Her belt .

She then walk out of the combat ring the students stepped away and continue to look at her Anakin then handed his wife robe

Eva . Thank you for holding that dear .

Anakin . Any thing for my two wife's

Eva then put her Jedi robe back on as Anna look at Ahsoka .

Anna . Well looks like your up momma Ahsoka

Eva . Up for the Challenge sis

Anakin. Yeah honey show them what you can do .

Ahsoka Smiled . Oh am up for it sis and I will show them dear

Anna Anakin Eva all smiled one of the hight elders got up

HE . no I will not train her instead I'm putting her in the Advance simulation

the other students gasp Anna though that was insane put her mother in that so Quick

Anna . High elder with all respect putting my mother in that will not give you satisfaction from your defeat

HE . It as nothing to do with that we need a few mims to rest . And not only that I overheard her conversation that she had the same training as her . so I think she can handle it .

Anakin Eva knew he was lying about the satisfaction even Ahsoka knew it she step forward

Ahsoka. I do it on your hardest difficulty

The high elders laughed Anna and the students Stood silent

HE . Oh all right i take you to the simulation room fallow me

Ahsoka Anna Eva Anakin and the students fallow the high elder

It wasn't to far from the combat ring as they made it the elder gave the word to put the simulation on maximum he then turn round to Ahsoka.

HE . just to let you know you can get hurt and can possibly die

Ahsoka. As anyone die doing this

HE . No I haven't heard anyone dying from the simulation but no one as ever complete to the maximum . but I wouldn't test it either

Anakin. How many people tried

HE . All most every one in the order but one did came close to completing it

Eva ' is this A random generated simulation ?

HE . Some what but the artificial intelligence does the rest and some of the simulations are base off are failures of battles

Anakin. Mm interesting

HE . And some times it can go off reports off a dead Jedi

Ahsoka. Wait so it can simulation the past on what happened

HE . Yes some time it sill in working progress

Ahsoka. Mm ok well Let do this

He. Oh and take this slip it on your ear

Ahsoka. What this

HE . It a camera that interacts on what you see in the simulation where we can witness the fight .

Ahsoka . oh ok

Ahsoka put the Device slipped it on . The door slit open and Ahsoka step in the room it was like a dome . The door slid close behind her . students and Anna Eva Anakin turn attention to the screen as so did the high elders

HE . DK load up the battle of EXTR first invasion

AI . loading . elder My Analysis that this user odds are against her . The odds of her succeeding is all most impossible

HE . Well we won't know until she try's

Al . Very well the report sey time estimate to hold out was five minutes but back up didn't arrived until 10 mim late

HE . I remember Reading the reports . Poor Conrads if those men or a little faster they could've been saved

Al . Not necessary other reports suggested that there. Position was overwhelmed so was the city at that time their chances survival was 1 %

The Artificial intelligence activate the simulation . Ahsoka seen the room generated a different place . what she seen was city in smoke and Sith war ship and Sith fighters passing by . Ahsoka then brought out her two lightsaber and I activated them

AI . User you have to hold out as long as you can the Time estimate to hold out for reinforcements is 10 mims. Incoming Sith forces in 3 . 2. . 1

Ahsoka Seen Sith trooper peered in front they started shooting there blasters at her Ahsoka reflected the shots and charged at them cutting them down.

Five mims have past Ahsoka was sill holding on cut down Sith trooper along with few Sith apprentice .

Ahsoka ( breathing heavy ) . they just keep coming and I thought Battle droids were a lot harder

Eva . Come on sis just little more

The students were cheering so was Anna the high elder were impressed

Ahsoka turn to her left seen Sith tanks troopers and Sith Lords running at her . The tank fired at Ahsoka She tried to Dodge it but the blast flew her back few ways were she was sanding.

Anna . Nooo

Anakin. Get up come on get up

Ahsoka slowly got up but trooper again fired she Keep reflecting the shots back at the Sith trooper she then runs back to cut down more Sith Troopers as much as she can .

9 mims have past and Ahsoka was overrun by Sith trooper Sith Lords and tanks there was a countdown 10 . 9 . 8 Ahsoka was now running at them with all the Energy she had left cutting down troopers . but a Sith Lord stop her and knock her down 7. 6 he grab Ahsoka by the neck . she struggled and then stabbed him as he drop her she got back up and keep going 5 . 4 Students Anna Eva Anakin was cheering . 3 . 2 . 1

AI . simulation end

As ahsoka put her lightsaber back on her belt the simulation doors open and she walked out as she walk out she could see the students line up . at the end of the line stood Anakin Eva Anna smiling Ahsoka smiled back

Anna . Mom Ahsoka That was incredible 10 mim holding off a Sith forces and fighting off a Sith tank . That blow my mind .

Ahsoka. ( chuckle ) you think that's nuts your mother Eva and I retook a Capital of a planet with only six clone troopers

Anna look at Eva and Ahsoka . Wait what when did this happened

Eva . Oh this happened way before you we're born sweetie

Just then One of the hight elders came up to them

HE . Outstanding I admire what your family can do . and I can say your family is indeed powerful Anna .

Anna . Thank you hight elder . but what do you need

HE . the high elders want to salmon you for meeting

Anna . Oh um ok why

HE . Don't know but you batter go find out .

Anna . Ok I go immediately

The high elder then gather the students to go back to training . Anna then turn to her parents

Anna . It's always something but when I get back I want to hear on how both my mothers retake a Capital

Then Anna walked off


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry for the big delay on this chapter but I had my hands full that I when back to fix some errors on the Jedi lost in time which was the first story I wrote to this SQL but other then that I sill will keep going on this story thank for your patience**

Chapter 12

Anna was in the Council room meeting with the high elders . But her momma Eva entered the room

Anna . momma Eva . what are you doing here . I thought you be in my room with momma Ahsoka and dad .

Eva . Nope I followed you sweetie . that and I wanted to meet with your high elders

Anna . Momma you can't just come in like this

HE . Actually this works out Anna . We've been wanting to talk to your family and you . I take it this is your mother as well

Anna . yes . this my momma Eva . am I in trouble

HE 2 . No no no

Eva . Then what is it that you wanted to talk about

HE . we wanted to give Anna a choice

Eva . A choice for what

He 2 . to leave . to be with her family . to be a Jedi

He . We know you're one of the remaining order . so we decided to call Anna on this choice .

Eva . Will you sill honor your word on capturing her sister

He 2 . Yes we sill do even if she leaves the Rogue order

He 3 . And she's always welcome to stey and rest along with the rest of her family

Anna stood there quiet looking back and forth between her elders and her mother

Eva . It your decision sweetie . and I support you .

Anna . I want be with my mother's and father . to be a Jedi with my sister

HE. Every well

Anna . But deep down . I sill have affection for the Rogue order. I have some friends here . and I like to help them

HE 2 . We thought so . and will permit any help from your family . if your mother's and father allow it

Eva Look at Anna then look back at the high elder. Im sure they will allow it . besides your order was once part of the Jedi order . from what iv Heard from my husband

HE . I wasn't a Jedi . but yes this order was founded by few members that left the Jedi order in this galaxy

Eva . Mmm . Why did they leave

Anna was starting to feel uncomfortable . she didn't want her momma Eva to here the story about her

HE 2 . why didn't your husband tell you the story

Anna . Um momma Eva

Eva . Hold on sweetie. Um no he didn't

HE . Well most of the Rogue order was inspired by one Jedi . but felt horrible that they couldn't save the rest of them . If it wasn't for the Jedi Council . they would of stayed . But they refuse to listen

Eva . Oh and who was this Jedi that inspired your order . and why did they feel horrible

Anna . I'm sorry Momma but can we please go

HE 2 . Anna don't be rude . iv never seen her interrupt the story

Eva . let them tell the story Anna . then will go

But Anna still stood there silent .not knowing what to do . as the high elders in the room told the story about the Jedi . as soon as they said that Jedi nickname . Eva had no idea it was her . but it made sense and she could understand why they broke off .

Eva remembered some of the masters have tried to keep her separate from her friends . when she was in training on dantooine . She even sometimes question the Jedi Council methods .

HE . But this story as been past down from elder to elder . all the way from the founding members of this order .

Eva then snap out of her thoughts. Well that's a nice story and thank you for tell me it

HE . No problem . if you want to see the first Records you're more than welcome to

Eva . Thanks I'll think about it . Come on sweetheart let's go .

Eva then walk out of the room . Anna was right behind her . Anna could help but feel confused of her mother Eva reaction

Anna . Mommy Eva . I'm sorry I didn't want you to hear that story

Eva .why didn't you want me hear that's

Anna . Because I didn't want believe the story . I Even seen the Records of the reports from the first few Jedi that boke off

Eva . and do you think hiding this is any better .

Anna . No momma it just I

Eva . Just what hon

Anna . I didn't want you get upset or have you get hurt reliving your past .

Eva stop in the middle of the hallway so did Anna . Eva then turned round to look at Anna with a frown .anna looked down at her feet bit sad . Eva then came up and hugged Anna . She then looked up at her mother Eva with a confuse a look .

Eva . Anna you know I love you and your sister every much . I know you both wouldn't

Hurt me intentionally or your momma Ahsoka and your farther .

Anna . Sad Voice no I wouldn't never hurt any of you

Eva. I know you wouldn't sweetie

Eva then kiss Anna for head then they boke way from there hug

Anna .momma Eva is the story true on what they said you being left behind to die few times

Eva . some of the story is accurate . but as far from Being left behind .I'm not sure. I do recall they couldn't send reinforcements few times. But if they purposely try kill me . I would lead a revolution on the Jedi Council

Anna . So you would rebel

Eva . If it came to it

Anna . I can see you doing that

Eva . ( Slight smile ) but as for your mother Ahsoka and farther . I have s feeling they know .

Anna .um what makes you sey that momma

Eva . Oh you're father

Anna .what are you planning momma Eva

Eva give a ( playful gran ) ohhh I plan on intimidating them for fun

Anna . ( Giggle a bit ) this I have to see

Eva . Just try not to giggle too hard

Anna . I'll try but I'll fail

Both Eva and Anna continue heading towards Anna room .

Meanwhile back at a unknown location angel was released from her cell and getting her ready for a mission

Sith Lord. mmm miss darkness . we have mission for you

angel stood there silent

Sith Lord your mission is to retake the planet Vega . we recently lost control the people are being oppressed by the Gloryin government .

Sith Lord 2 we want you to unleashed distraction and lay waste on the people who oppose us on Vega

Sith Lord. And if they choose to surrender make an example . and then throw them in a cell

Sith Lord 2 . And lord k will company on this mission .

Sith Lord. You will obey his orders understand miss darkness

Angel . ( Trance voice ) I obey what the masters wish

Both Sith Lord said . Good

angel had on her scarf covering her face with black cape and armor. She then turned and followed Lord k to is war ship


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

a fleet of small Sith Ships. came out of Hyperspace . arriving to the planet Vega . Where Lord k begin to Engage a few Gloryin war ships . While Sith shuttles were being launched . breakthrough The Gloryin fleet

Lord k . miss darkness . while I'm engaging the enemy fleet . You'll be engaging ground forces .

Angel ( Trance voice ) understood

As the Sith shuttles fell through the atmosphere of vega few of them we're getting shot at . Two shuttles when down but they kep there course for the city . as they flew Buy one of their outpost that have fallen to the Gloryin government . just then two more Sith shuttles were shot down by Gloryin fighter's . There was only one left . it was getting close to the city . But the Gloryin fighter's we're chasing the last Sith shuttle as it kep dodging the shots from the fighter's . The Sith shuttle flew by the city Gates as soldiers station there started firing . The shuttle was hit and started to go down civilians move moved out of the way seen the Sith shuttle come crashing running into a building .

The shuttle was smoking as few Gloryin troopers nearby started to surrounded the shuttle as civilians watched .

Inside the crashed angel was the only one alive lord k was trying to get hold of her

Lord k . Miss darkness can you read me

angel ( trance voice ) yes lord k

Lord k . Good your alive . it seems your shuttle was the only one that made it .

Angel ( trance voice ) yes lord k . do I proceed with the mission

Lord k . with a small squad maybe . Is your squad alive .

Angel. ( trance voice ) no it's just me . and I can feel a lot of heart beats outside my shuttle lord k . do u want me to kill them

Lord k . Mmm it's risky but yes proceed. I will send a second wave of shuttle to your location . after I deal with the Gloryin fleet up here '

Angel then got up and walk over to the shuttle door she stop . then reach out through the Force . she slowly put one hand out . feeling the Gloryin soldiers heart beat

there was 25 soldiers outside that surround of the wreckage two of them fell something was off

GS 1 . Hey is it me or do you feel like it's hard to breathe

GS 2 ( I look back at him ) yeah I feel like my heart little heavy

just then miss darkness slowly squeezed the soldiers hearts beats that surround the area she could feel feel their pain and struggle as the shuttle door open . angel walks out with one hand occupied using the force and the other activating her lightsaber . that as the civilians see a purple hair teenager with the ponytail and Sith eyes walking out of the crashed shuttle . they were terrified of what they seen . Half of her face was covered by a scarf . her armor was only covering halfway where her bellybutton was expose . as for the rest of the waist down to her legs was light armor all black. And her Black cape look like it was torn to shreds blowing in the wind along with her hair

GS 1 . ( suffocating voice ) Need back up ( aghhhhhhh )

Seen The soldier struggle to breathe screaming in pain as they were being left up by her . made it more terrifying . the civilians ran screaming in fear .

angel then squeezed her hand and made a fist . all 25 Gloryin soldier's stop moving as blood came out of there mouth's . she killed them all Internally by using the force. Angel then let them go . as there bodies fell lifeless

She then walked in the directions where the civilians ran . Miss darkness com was going off she answered it ,

angel keep walking and listening to lord k next orders

Lord k . Miss darkness one of are probes gotta a location of a Gloryin base in the city. I want you to eliminate the base . just keep heading in the direction you're heading at . and kill any civilians looking for refuge there

Angel ( Trance Voice ) it shall be done lord k

she then got off her com . Angel stop she could sense more enemy troops we're heading her way . She then kep heading forward to there location .

few mims past the enemy troops stop moving angel can feel there heart beat she could tell where they are at and she was getting close . Just ask she walked round the corner of the building she found the Gloryin troops and the base behind them .

GT 3 . It's it's her

GT.4 try to get in contact with the rogue order now

GT 3 . miss darkness stand down now or we will take you by force

GT . 5 . Easy men easy don't fire

GT. 6 we can't contact the rogue order or command .

GT . 5 Sith empire must be jamming are transmissions

angel stood there with her lightsaber activated . she slowly moved up looking at the troops. Then two members of the rogue order came out

RO 1 . Stop right now

before the other member could speak he was killed by angel lightsaber which was thrown at him then it return to her . she then pull the other member towards her then stab him . But didn't kill him . she then cut is left arm then is right leg. then knock him out .

The Gloryin troops open fired but she quickly reflected every shot . The troops we're dropping fast being cut down fast . Just then a Sith shuttle came flew in dropping Sith Trooper . they started basting the then fell back into the base angel quickly ran after them. cutting down every Gloryin soldier who tries to run away . And there was a lot of Sith Troopers that was right behind her as they were shooting there way in .

GT 6 . protect the civilians ( aghhhh )

The base then was getting level by Sith bombers as the base was smoking from fires . The Sith Trooper push in as angel kep up the pressure inside the base it was a blood Bath . just before entering the building angel stop looking off distant . where orbital strikes were being made from the Sith base that had fallen not to long ago . she then continued heading on heading inside the building of the base .

As she walk down the hallway there was a lot of blood from Gloryin troops and Sith it was everywhere . few civilians here and there from blaster shots . she continued to fallow the blood and dead body's of soldiers down the hallway . The body's eventually stop round the corner of a command Center

As angel step in the command center of the base . it was empty . like they Abandoned it .

Angel ( Trance Voice ) lord k the base is secured . what are your orders

Lord k . Good miss darkness good . now go outside and wait then stand by for pick up . are reinforcements have arrived . this city will burn

Angel. ( Trance voice ) Understood lord k

As angel got off her com . she made her way to the exit heading down the hallway of death soldiers and civilians . as angel walked over the dead she pause for a moment like something was fallowing her . She turned round to see a 7 year old child Cover in blood with a blaster in is hands . he was shaking and terrified . As the boy stared in her Sith eyes . He knew he would die if he tried to fight her . the boy lowered the blaster that he pick up from the dead soldiers . she then turned round and started walking again towards the exit .

as for this man from the rogue order slowly wake up . he noticed that he was inside the base . Seen smoke and fire from all round the base and from the city . He then see Sith transport shuttle with Sith Trooper's coming out . then he noticed that angel was getting on the shuttle . it then took off heading into the city

one of the Sith Trooper notice he was alive sill . when up to him pointing is blaster at him as the Sith Trooper got on his com

Sith Trooper. Lord k we have a Survivor from the rogue order that's sill alive . do you want me to kill him

Lord k . no he will be the witness of are power . he will be the message

Sith Trooper . Cope that lord k

he then put down is blaster came up to him

Sith Trooper. You will deliver a message to your leaders . let them know what you witnessed

The man then pass out again and the Sith marched into the city to search and destroy for more bases from the Gloryin government


End file.
